Clone Commander
(Republic Officer) | type=Officer | aff=Galactic Republic | primary=Chaingun | secondary=Blaster Pistol | grenade= | explosives= | other=Rally, Recon Droid }}The Clone Commander (officially named the Galactic Marine in the Star Wars universe) is one of the two special units available only to the Galactic Republic, and serves as the ''Officer Class'' unit for the Republic. ﻿Clone Commanders are equipped with a large, shoulder-worn Z-6 Chaingun, and even though they take a moment to charge up and will overheat after prolonged firing, they release a dense stream of blaster bolts that few enemies can withstand. The amount of time it takes for the weapon to charge up, however, makes it difficult for the Clone Commander to survive an ambush, (for which reason they are equipped also with a standard Republic issue DC-15s blaster pistol for self-defense) but does afford him superiority over enemy infantry in normal combat. The commander is very useful against Droidekas as the Chaingun can make short work of both the shield and the Droideka itself. Other weapons include a recon droid, allowing surveillance of the battlefield from a safe distance. They can self destruct to harm or destroy nearby droids, clearing the way for clones. The ability to rally nearby units and empower them with a temporary defense increase, is an invaluable asset in a heated firefight. The Clone Commander class also has a limit of four units in-game at any one time. This is consistent with all Commander and Special classes in the game.You have to get 8 points before playing as this unit. Attacks (SWBFII) Attacks (SWBF1 - Cut) Award Weapons *Precision Pistol Skins Like most Officers the Clone Commander does not change his skin on any map. However, there was originally supposed to be a phase 1 variant on Geonosis, but this was cut out of the game. P1cmdr.png|The phase I variant, planned to appear in Geonosis before it was cut. Clone Commander.PNG|The phase II variant, from all Battlefront II maps. Tactical Analysis *While this unit gives an advantage in both offence and defence, the Clone Commander is more of an offensive-oriented unit. *The Chaingun which the Commander carries is a rapid-fire weapon and is one of the most powerful weapons in the game against infantry. It can mow down entire groups of enemies and can even cause panic. However, it takes a second to spin up and start firing, so enemies can use that to their advantage. *The Commander has low speed, so using it to spearhead an offensive is be impractical. Commanders are more suited to flanking an offence or going in the middle and using its area buff, which reduces damage. *Clone Commanders can indeed serve as a temporary defense, i.e defending a chokepoint near a friendly Command Post. *Clone Commanders can be used to camp next to Ammo Droids and dish out their area buffers to nearby allies. *A wise Clone Commander will switch to their blaster pistol when their Chaingun overheats and let it cool down somewhere safer. To further minimize the overheat problem, fire in controlled bursts and do not fire for longer than what is needed *The Clone Commander's Recon Droid can often give an edge to him, revealing enemy positions, given the tactical nature of Commanders. *When coupled with Clone Troopers it can devastate a group of enemies; The Commander to use their Chaingun to force enemies to hide, then the Clone Trooper can throw Thermal Detonators to provided cover. Along with that, the Clone Trooper can provide covering fire for the Clone Commander if his Cahingun overheats while the Clone Commander can provide the Trooper with a defense increase. *The Clone Commander is perfect in CTF because of his weapons and defense increase, being good at defending his team's flag while being good at clearing out those defending the enemy's flag. Trivia *The Clone Commander uses a similar skin to the Galactic Marines, who are a purple coloured division of the Clone Cold Assault Troopers (the clone predecessor to the snow trooper). *The in-game model of the Clone Commander has some different physical traits than the Galactic Marine; the Galactic Marine has a Snowtrooper backpack and the Clone Commander has cream coloured helmet, boots, and gloves unlike the Galactic Marine, which has white accessories. *In the Star Wars Battlefront II Clone action figure pack from the tie in toy line, The Clone Commander has been correctly identified as a Galactic Marine and has a back pack included now. *An older skin for the Clone Commander is seen on a loading screen for the Tantive IV where it has white boots, gloves, and helmet accessories. *Clone Commanders in mods differ depending on the maps and clone units associated with the maps. Gallery CloneCommander.jpg Clone commander.jpg CMG.png Clone_commnad.jpg 99231 5.jpg Links *Back to Infantry Category:Galactic Republic Classes Category:Infantry Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II